¡Engreido!
by dark groW
Summary: al principio no creí que el estar ahi fuera placentero, como me dijiste, pero ahora no me puedo quitar rastro alguno de ti ......................... ....................... cuek! p
1. Chapter 1

Por la gran ciudad de Tokio, paseaba una muchacha de ojos opalinos, gran cabellera azulada.

Por donde era?, kami esta ciudad es tan grande, que hago? A…..mmm

-gomen- un hombre alto se detuvo para observar a la muchacha.- me podría decir en donde queda este lugar?.

-está en la calle correcta señorita, es justo aquí.- dijo señalando un gran edificio.

-oh, muchas gracias.

Bueno supongo que es aquí, vamos hinata tu puedes, debes mostrarte fuerte y segura, sino, ahhhhh no conseguirás este trabajo, vamos no puede ser tan difícil, o si?, noooo no, unas cuantas preguntas y ya está.

La muchacha entro al edificio, con la cabeza gacha, juntando sus dedos, mientras tenía una gran lucha mental, y sacudía su cabeza de forma violenta, llamando la atención de más una persona.

Ahora que estoy en el ascensor, directo al último piso, mi cuerpo tiembla, si no me controlo, lo más posible es que en la entrevista comience a tartamudear, y parezca una baka incompetente. Bien aquí es.

La ojiperla, acerco muy lentamente su pequeña mano al timbre, aun rogándole a todos los dioses que todo saliera, bien para ella. Al tocarlo más de una vez, ya se imaginaba que no habría nadie, cuando ya estaba dispuesta a marcharse, sintió como la puerta se abría, se volteo rápidamente, para poder ver de quien se trataba.

-si, digame- decía una anciana, con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

-ko….konichiwa, vengo por………por el anuncio en el diario.- su sonrisa, es tan, tan dulce, tan sincera.

-a si?, bien adelante- abre aun más la puerta, y se corre para que pueda pasar, y no puedo creer lo que veo, es muy lindo, el living, es muy elegante nada chillón.- mi niña acompáñame a la cocina. Asiento.- ambas se sentaron una frente a la otra.

-y dime, cuál es tu nombre? Hija.

-soy hinata, Tanaka hinata.

-mucho gusto hinata. Cuantos tienes?.

-18 años.

-pero kami que mal educada, te sirvo algo, un té, un refresco?

-un te estaría bien, gracias- la anciana se paro, y tomo una pequeña tetera, puso una fina taza frente a hinata y le sirvió.

- en que estábamos- decía al tiempo que volvía a su puesto.- A si tienes 18 años. Eres muy joven, mi niña, por que quieres este trabajo? Si se puede saber.

- bueno, es que este año entro a la universidad, y necesito el trabajo para poder pagar mis estudios.

-has trabajado antes?

-hai, aunque solo cuidando niños, y en uno que otro restaurant.

-y dime tus padres?

La ojiperla el solo escuchar la palabra "padres", bajo la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior tratando de contener sus lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, la anciana el solo ver su reacción la apeno, y tomo una de las manos de la hyuga y la puso entre las suyas, este subió su rostro, y la mujer pudo notar como unas lágrimas surcaban el rostro de la muchacha.- lamento, si he dicho algo que te haya afectado, mi niña.

-ie –con la manga de su sweater, comenzó a secar aquellas gotas saladas.- ellos…..ellos, fallecieron, mi madre murió de cáncer cuando yo tenía 14 años.

La mujer comenzó a llorar al igual como lo había hecho la menor anteriormente, la historia de la muchacha la había conmovido mucho, no entendía como kami permitía que una niña a tan corta edad haya sufrido tanto.

-y tu padre?- dijo con la voz quebrada.

-él…él no pudo soportarlo al año de la perdida de mi madre se suicido, ambos eran humildes, pero eran buenas personas.- al igual que la mujer su voz notaba las ganas de la ojiperla por llorar, pero no se lo permitiría, además no entendía como podía contarle algo tan doloroso de su pasado a una mujer que no llevaba ni una hora de conocer.

Antes de que alguna de la dos pudiese decir algo, sintieron como la puerta del departamento era abierta, y al instante se volvía a cerrar. La anciana rápidamente se seco el rostro, y se puso de pie, esperando a que el interruptor de su conversación hiciera acto de presencia. Este demoro bastante antes de mostrarse, la anciana al escuchar que los pasos se acercaban a la cocina hizo una seña a la muchacha para que pusiera de pie, esta se paro tan brusca y rápidamente que voto la silla y un fuerte golpe se escucho por todo el lugar, acto seguido se abrió de golpe la puerta, dejando ver a un joven alto de tez blanca como el mármol, ojos y cabellos azabache. Su rostro mostraba total seriedad.

-¡joven sasuke!, que bueno que llegara tan temprano- dijo la anciana con una extendida sonrisa- le presento a la persona que me reemplazara- el joven paso sus oscuras perlas de la anciana, a la muchacha que, miraba con sorpresa a la mujer. No entendía, como había aceptado tan rápido, salió de su estado al sentir la pesada mirada del ojinegro sobre ella. Ambos juntaron sus miradas pero la ojiperla desvío los ojos, temiendo estar haciendo algo que probablemente molestara al serio.

-hmp como sea- dijo el joven- mientras no sea un estorbo.

-Oh no, claro que no- se apresuro a decir la anciana- me encargue de hacerle una larga entrevista, y puede confiar que no será así, joven. Además su madre me pidió que fuera muy cuidadosa con la elección de la muchacha que me reemplazaría.- la anciana se volteo y miro a la ojiperla y le sonrío- preséntate hija.

-ha..hai, konichiwa, so…soy Tanaka Hinata- dijo al tiempo que hacia una leve reverencia.

-hmp.

-sasuke……-dijo la anciana, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, como reprendiéndolo por su falta de respeto. El joven que no era nada idiota comprendió de inmediato, soltó un gran suspiro.

-soy Uchiha Sasuke- inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos como intentando recordar algo. Volvió a su pose normal, y miro a la hyuga directo a los ojos- espero que el trabajo no se te haga difícil………..como te lo es para hablar- dicho esto le sonrío de manera arrogante a la ojiperla, y se marcho.- estaré en mi habitación no quiero molestias.

Cuando ya se había marchado el "sociable" joven, la anciana le indico a hinata que tomara asiento, esta asintió con la cabeza acto seguido, levanto la silla que aun estaba en el suelo, y volvieron a quedar de frente.

-ah, kami, ese niño no cambia.

-¿cu..Cuanto tiempo ha trabajado aquí?

-mi niña e estado trabajando para la familia Uchiha bastante tiempo, ahora trabajo para el joven, la señora Mikoto me pidió que me viniera con él, para cuidarlo. Oh si, ella es una mujer, muy amable sabes, es la única que puede sacar las mejores cualidades de sus hijos

-entiendo……ha de ser muy fácil, considerando que es muy amable- dijo al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza y miraba sus manos, que apretaban con fuerza su pescador blanco.- cr…creo que no…no le agrado al joven.

-Oh, no para nada, él es asi. Algo difícil de tratar, puede parecer algo seco, grosero, y amargado- la anciana le sonrío a la ojiperla, y se hizo un silencio total.- y lo es, pero si lo conoces mejor, la carga se te hará más liviana. Listo basta de esto. Escucha la señora Mikoto vendrá y tratara contigo la paga.- la ojiperla asintió con la cabeza.-bien te llevare a tu habitación.

-nani?, me quedare aquí?.-la chica puso cara de sorpresa, a lo que la anciana solo pudo sonreír.

-claro, el aviso dice "puertas adentro", vamos, no será difícil además, se te hará mucho más fácil para tu estudios, así vas en la mañana a la universidad y en la tarde podrás trabajar.

Después de la conversación, con la mujer, la llevo a conocer su habitación, cosa que la dejo con la boca abierta puesto que era más grande, que el lugar que arrendaba, hasta tenia baño propio. La ojiperla le comento que tendría que ir por sus cosas y que volvería lo más pronto posible. Llego rápido donde vivía, guardo todo lo que le pertenecía que era poco, lo guardo en un bolso azul, se despidió de la dueña del lugar.

Ya le faltaba poco para poder llegar, la calle estaba atestada de gente, miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca, eran las seis de la tarde, suspiro, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que un joven rubio, corría como un toro loco hacía donde ella, claro ella no era su destino. Solo volvió a la realidad cuando sintió el duro y frio suelo. Estaba de rodilla sobándose su brazo derecho, tomo nuevamente su bolso e intento ponerse de pie, pero no pudo sostenerse y volvió al suelo, su tobillo estaba lastimado. Se maldijo mentalmente por no tener los pies en la tierra, y siempre andar como "escobita". Pronto sintió que alguien posaba su mano en su hombro, giro su rostro para poder ver de quien se trataba, y se encontró con unos bellos ojos azules, tan profundos como el océano.

-lo siento mucho, estas bien?- dijo el rubio mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Hinata se sonrojo violentamente por la cercanía del joven.

-ha…hai, fu. Fue solo…un golpe- trato de ponerse para demostrarle al rubio que estaba bien, pero no le resulto.

-dattebayo, soy un baka, no me di cuenta,- le tendió la mano a la joven, esta solo lo miró- vamos te ayudare y te llevare a donde tengas que ir.- la ojiblanca tomo su mano, y se puso de pie con algo de dificultad.

-ie….estoy bien, puedo ir sola, no se preocupe.- la sola idea de que un completo desconocido le llevara a su destino la perturbaba. El rubio hizo caso omiso de lo dicho, y paso el brazo de ella por detrás de su cabeza y el poso su brazo por la pequeña cintura de la joven.- po..por que.. corría?

-ah bueno le iba a dar un escarmiento a un baka que intento robarme cuando estaba con unos amigos. Pero choque contigo. Por cierto cómo te llamas?

-yo…emmm…bu..bueno soy hinata.- le puso nerviosa el ver como el rubio cerraba los ojos e inhalaba hondo.

-nee-chaannnnn, hueles bien- volvió a abrir los ojos y miro a la joven que estaba como un tomate.-mmmm nani? Tienes fiebre?.

-ie. Puede dejarme aquí, no se moleste puedo caminar sola.

-dije que no, yo te llevo, mi auto esta cerca.

Llegaron a la entrada de un centro comercial, cerca había un grupo de chicos, todos miraron a la pareja, con sorpresa.

-naruto, si serás baka, te equivocaste, ella no era el ladrón- dijo un joven alto de cabello castaño y extrañas marcas en las mejillas..

-aaa que problemático, y ahora que hiciste.- el joven hablaba como si cada letra le costara un mundo por salir, y tenía cara de fastidio.

-naruto leí por ahí que cuando abrazas a una mujer, es porque sientes algo por ella.- todos lo que estaban miraron al joven como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo.

-me pregunto si se podrá comer- la ojiblanca no sabía si reírse o soltarse del rubio y echar a correr así terminara con un solo pie.

-NO SEAS ESTUPIDO COMO TE VAS A COMER A UNA PERSONA..¡BAKA!- el rubio hizo que todas las personas que por ahí pasaban lo mirasen, cosa que no le importo en lo más mínimo.-no te preocupes hina-chan ese gordo no te pondrá una mano encima.

-como me llamaste?- dijo en tono tenebroso.

-basta, naruto que harás ahora- el pelirrojo que estaba aparte de todo tomo la palabra. Miraba a la chica de pies a cabeza como si buscara algo.

-voy a llevarla a su casa, choque con ella en mi maratón y se lastimo. Nos vemos después.

Tomaban rumbo a un lujoso vehículo anaranjado, pero la voz del pelirrojo los detuvo.

-hey!- ambos jóvenes se dieron media vuelta, pero la ojiblanca no tomo atención- cuál es tu nombre. Te hablo a ti niña.- la joven levanto lentamente la mirada, la voz del pelirrojo la intimidaba.

-yo?- dijo inocentemente.

-si, el del baka ya me lo se.

-oe oe, Gaara cuál es tu problema "cejitas"- vio como Gaara lo miraba molesto sabia que el hecho de que no tuviera cejas le traería mas de una burla aunque que los comentarios que hicieran sobre su persona no le importaban, pero ese chico rubio con cara de burla lograba cabrearlo.

-Tanaka Hinata,

-vale- la ojiperla lo aun lo miraba esperando algo mas- lárguense.

"_Uff que educado"que fue eso?._

-vamos nee-chan,- el rubio tomo firmemente a la joven para que no volviera al suelo- _maldito, perro de mierda mal educado_- murmuraba el rubio, creyendo que la muchacha no le escuchaba, esta solo sonrío.

El viaje fue corto, pero hinata lo paso de maravilla con el hiperactivo rubio, que le conto toda su vida, en el trayecto, sobre su linda rubia llamado Ino, también sobre su deprimente adicción por el ramen. Conclusión la biografía de Uzumaki Naruto. La joven no dejaba de sorprenderse, por cada palabra que el chico decía, y este solo miraba y sonreía por las tímidas risas la muchacha.

-co..como..conoció a su novia- pregunto la ojiperla.

-eh?, a bueno, ella me atropello- la chica levanto una ceja y miro con sorpresa al rubio, este lo comentaba como si fuera lo más normal.- y después, iba de visita al hospital, para saber de mi estado.

-mmmm.. ya veo, aaaqui es.- el chico aparco el vehículo, y miro el gran edificio.

-oe oe, un amigo vive aquí.- dijo mientras agitaba los brazos.

-asi?, y.. y como se llama?

-Uchiha sasuke.

-Uchiha……sasuke?

-si, lo conoces?,- el rubio miro interrogativo a la joven, después relajo su expresión- claro, es obvio no es difícil distinguirlo, con esa cara de "no me interesa". O a lo mejor eres una de sus tantas fans.- la ojiperla se sorprendió cuando escucho eso, se le hacía difícil pensar que ese grosero joven tuviera fans.

-no, a mi no me interesa el joven sasuke, solo trabajo en su departamento.

-en serio te compadezco.

-emm creo que es mejor que me valla ahora, me pueden necesitar.-dicho esto se preparaba para bajar, pero el rubio se le adelanto, primero abrió la puerta trasera para poder sacar el bolso de la ojiperla, lo acomodo bien, y después ayudo a la muchacha a bajar. En el trayecto le fue comentando su amistad con el Uchiha. Se conocían hace bastante tiempo, el se consideraba el mejor amigo del serio joven. Ya habían llegado al último piso la ojiperla estaba a punto de tocar, cuando el rubio comenzó a dar fuertes golpes, como intentando tumbarla.

-¡YA VOY, YA VOY!.-la voz exaltada de la anciana se escuchaba detrás de la puerta- hinata?, NARUTO!, pasen.

-¡obachan!- acomodo a hinata en un sillón y se dirigió a la anciana, la tomo de la cintura y la levanto apretándola fuertemente- KAMI, COMO TE EXTRAÑABA.

-na…na..naruto, me..me…na..na..NARUTO!- el fuerte grito hizo que el rubio se asustara y bajara de inmediato. Al bajar a la anciana un fuerte golpe sono en la cabeza del rubio,- por los ancestrales cangrejos, en que pensabas, en ahogarme?

-o..obachan, yo, te extrañaba tanto y tu me golpeas- naruto tenia los ojos llorosos, y se sobaba su cabeza.

-hijito, no hagas eso, ya no estoy en edad para tanto alboroto.- se volvió a hinata, que miraba la escena muy sorprendida.

-es..esta bien?

-Ah no te preocupes, pero y tú que hacías con este baka?

-obachan? Y sasuke-teme?

-está en su habitación- el rubio ya se dirigía a pasos largos, en donde se encontraba el joven Uchiha.- ESPERA!, se me olvidaba, esta con esa niña, haber como se llama?,mmmm, sakura- este último fue escupido por la mujer.

-QUE?!, no se que hace con esa, si siempre dice que es una pegosa, e insoportable_.' Ttebayo, _obachan vendré mas tarde, SAYONARA! Nee-chan-hinata levanto la cabeza le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

-sayonara naruto, e..espero verte pronto.

-yo también.

El rubio se fue, dejando a ambas mujeres mirándose las caras, la anciana le miro el tobillo algo hinchado de la ojiperla, le llevo un poco de hielo y después de un rato con esto, bajo la hinchazón. Se dirigieron a la cocina y conversaron sobre todo lo que le paso a la muchacha, la anciana le comento que hacía tiempo que conoció al rubio, cuando aún era un niño, cuando todavía andaba con los mocos hasta la barbilla. La conversación, paso hacía los dos jóvenes que llevaban cerca de dos horas encerrados en la habitación del ojinegro.

-mi niña tendrás que acostumbrarte a las desagradables visitas de Sakura.

-es..es la novia del joven sasuke?

-no tengo ni la menor idea de qué relación llevan, pero cerca de un año que ella llega y se encierra con sasuke.

-emm, porque dice que es desagradable?

-porque- la anciana no pudo contestar porque la puerta se abrió de golpe, una joven aproximadamente de la misma edad de hinata, pelo color rosa, y ojos jade, apareció frente a las que anteriormente estuvieron conversando.

-me sirve un vaso de agua, anciana- la ojiperla, sintió un sentimiento desagradable, en contra de la ojijade, no era de las que se dejaba llevar por la primera impresión, pero era algo básico de la educación respetar a una persona mayor, por lo menos para la ojiperla.

-se quedara a cenar?

-no por q..-aun no se había percatado de la presencia de hinata, la mira como inspeccionándola, hizo una mueca de disgusto, por lo que la ojiperla supuso que no había llegado a una conclusión agradable.- y tu quien eres.

-hi..hinata, mucho gusto – le tendió la mano en modo de saludo pero solo fue ignorada.

-sírveme un vaso de agua.- hinata saco rápidamente un vaso de la repisa y le sirvió lo que había pedido. La ojijade bebió de un sorbo el contenido y dejo el vaso sobre la mesa- y dime Hikari, que haces aquí.

-es Hinata y trabajara aquí.

-no me parece bien, sasuke necesita a alguien eficiente aquí, y tú me pareces muy- volvió a examinarla con la mirada- torpe.

-nadie ha pedido tu opinión Sakura,- las tres mujeres se voltearon para ver al que se integraba a la conversación, era Sasuke, que solo tría puesto su pantalón y andaba con el torso descubierto- es hora de que te largues tengo cosas que hacer.- Hinata no podía despegar su vista del bien trabajado abdomen del ojinegro, cosa que este noto al instante y solo sonrío- y bien, que esperas.

-pe pero Sasuke, yo tengo que velar por tu comodidad, ya sabes- al igual que el ojinegro Sakura también se dio cuenta de cómo Hinata miraba al menor de los Uchihas, se acerco a él y en su camino empujo a la ojiperla que salió al instante de su trance. La ojijade comenzó a acariciar el torso de Sasuke, este desvio de un golpe la mano de Sakura, la tomo de la otra mano y la condujo bruscamente fuera de la cocina, le molestaba que Sakura se tomara atribuciones que no le correspondían, para él la única relación que mantenían era sexual, nada más, jamás le pidió una relación de pareja.- sa..sasuke me duele.

-lárgate- abrió la puerta y antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo mas, le cerró la puerta en la cara. Se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina, hinata lavaba la loza y la anciana preparaba la cena.- necesito que alguien arregle mi habitación.

-ve tu hija, yo estoy preparando la cena- hinata observo por un instante a Sasuke esperando a que este se negara pero solo se dio media vuelta y se fue, fuera de la cocina se escucho de nuevo su voz.

-"sígueme"- se apresuro a alcanzar al joven vio como este se metía a la habitación, y ella también lo hacía. Dentro la figura de este se perdió detrás de otra puerta.- apúrate- dijo desde el otro lado.

Hinata observo toda la habitación era bastante grande, muy espaciosa, no había nada fuera de lugar, la cama seguramente era el único problema, estaba toda desordenada. Escucho como el agua de la ducha comenzaba a caer, supuso que se estaría duchando, duchando?, se le vino a la mente la imagen anterior del ojinegro, su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo que le hacía la competencia a cualquier tomate. Se sacudió la cabeza, y comenzó a ordenar, cambio las sabanas, y ordeno todo rápidamente, pero no por eso, de una manera descuidada. Listo ahora solo faltaba, pasar la aspiradora, pregunto a la anciana en donde se encontraba, lo encontró y fue nuevamente a la habitación, abrió la puerta y cerro sin percatarse de un pequeño detalle.

-deberías aprender a tocar- dejo caer la aspiradora y se tapo la cara con ambas manos, Sasuke pudo notar el rojo de su rostro, este se encontraba solo con sus bóxers, tenía la toalla detrás de la nuca y su cabello mojado se adhería a su rostro- porque te tapas el rostro? No hace mucho no te avergonzaba el mirarme.- su voz sonaba mas ronca y a la vez algo seductora.

-yo yo lo siento..lo si..siento mucho- sintió como una suave y a la vez masculino aroma se acercaba y se hacía más penetrante,-yo..yo me voy- se había dado media vuelta para marcharse cuando la mano de Sasuke la detuvo- q…que hace.- la acorralo contra la pared y acerco suavemente su cuerpo al de ella.

-no deberías ponerte nerviosa, tratare que tu estadía sea lo más placentera posible- dicho esto se acerco al fino y largo cuello de ella y los roso con sus finos labios. Hinata ya abrumada por el calor que de golpe comenzó a sentir puso sus manos inocentemente en el torso del muchacho para alejarlo, a esto Sasuke soltó un pesado suspiro cerca del cuello de ella. El sentir sus finas y delicadas manos tocándolo, lo pillo desprevenido. Se alejo de una roja y acalorada Hinata y le miro, esta rápidamente tomo la aspiradora y salió de la habitación, sin darle tiempo a Sasuke de decir algo. Ya fuera se dejo caer apoyándose en la pared.

_Sería una agradable estadía? Quería comprobarlo?, la verdad dudaba de eso._


	2. ahora él?

-pe..pe..pero se va a ir…hoy?- la voz de Hinata se escuchaba claramente (en sentido figurado) sorprendida.

-hija creo que se me paso el avisarte con anticipación. Gomen. Pero no te preocupes, yo solo estaré fuera por cuatro meses, después volveré.

-cu..cu..cuatro meses?- cuatro, cuatro, cuatro torturantes meses solo con Sasuke, ya había pasado tiempo desde que había llegado a su nuevo trabajo, y la relación entre ellos iba de mal en peor, los únicos momentos que estaba tranquila o feliz, era cuando estaba a solas con la anciana o cuando llegaba Naruto. Y sus momentos más desagradables los pasaba, cuando Sasuke llegaba con Sakura para dios sabe que cosas.

-bueno ya está todo listo, es hora de que me valla.- la anciana cerro su bolso y lo cargo en su hombro.- hay un taxi esperándome afuera. Escucha cuando venga Naruto le dices que le deje un regalo en la nevera, bueno?, y al joven Sasuke dile ……bueno no le digas nada hable con él anoche.

-la..la acompaño?.

-no te preocupes puedo sola. Nos vemos pronto Hinata.

-si, cuídese y..y espero que su familia este bi..bien.

La anciana ya había salido. Hinata observo como la puerta se cerraba y la figura de la anciana se perdió tras ella. _¡"Ah HINATA, PACIENCIA, HIJA"!_. Hinata solo sonrío, si paciencia, eso es de lo que mas iba a necesitar. Siempre había sido una chica paciente, pero Sasuke sabía exactamente como sacarla de sus cabales, aunque claro como sirvienta que era, no podía dejar que el exalto se apoderara de ella. Además después de todo serían cuatro meses…no era tanto, bueno era demasiado pero, se aseguro a si misma que todo estaría bien.

-Vamos teme, porque no?, sería como una fiesta de ingreso a la universidad, estará genial, dattebayo!,- decía al tiempo que levantaba un vaso y tragaba su contenido de un sorbo.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro, tendría que dejarse llevar por la insistencia de Naruto, lo seguro era que no pararía hasta lograr su cometido.

-sehh!! Vendrán todos, yo y akamaru también estaremos ahí.- Kiba tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- también podrías invitar a esa chica que trabaja en tu departamento.

-si, me ecantaría conocerla, Naruto me ha hablado bastante de ella, por lo que ha dicho parece ser que es muy agradable.- esta vez era una bella rubia la que se integraba, acababa de llegar, y se acomodo al lado de Naruto, no sin antes de dedicarle una miradita a Sai, para que saliera de su futuro puesto.

-me niego, ella no puede ir, es solo la sirvienta, nada más.- dijo el pelinegro de manera fría, esta vez todos dejaron lo que hacían para observar al Uchiha.

-bien! Tu no la invitas, pero mañana yo y Naruto lo haremos.- la rubia noto la molestia del ojinegro y solo lo paso por alto, tenía la costumbre de hacer lo mismo que su novio, ignorar a Sasuke y hacer todo lo contrario de lo que el Uchiha quería.

Las horas iban pasando, sin que ninguno del grupo de amigos se diera cuenta. La pareja de rubios se encontraban en lo suyo mientras Ino trataba de quitarle el vaso de alcohol de las manos al ojiazul, que se negaba a entregárselo diciéndole que sería el último, el último de cerveza para después seguir con el ron. Shikamaru miraba su vaso pensando si llevarlo a sus labios o no puesto que si lo hacía supondría un gran esfuerzo en levantar sus brazo y beber el contenido, Kiba en su borrachera le hablaba sin detenerse a Sai cuanto quería a su mascota Akamaru claro que si escuchaba a alguien decirle "mascota" a su amigo era capaz de golpearlo y Sai solo hacía oídos sordos a lo que le decía el castaño mientras leía una y otra vez la carta de tragos, ya que se había olvidado de llevar su libro con él.

Sasuke con los ojos algo desorbitados miraba al grupo de amigos en el cual el único que no estaba en un estado lamentable era Ino. Como pudo se apoyo en ambos manos en la mesa, y se puso en pie.

-que piensas hacer?- pregunto el rubio.

-me voy, me da vergüenza estar con ustedes- en ese momento Shikamaru dejo lo que estaba asiendo, y miro al Uchiha.

-co..co..como que te da vergüenza, _ip! _Desgraciado, tú no estás mejor ip! Que nosotros- dicho esto golpeo fuertemente la ancha espalda del ojinegro que no se pudo sostener y volvió a su misma posición que antes.

El dueño de pub, ya estaba por cerrar, y le pidió amablemente a la única sobria del grupo que se retiraran.

Ino fue levantando a cada uno de sus amigos y los subió al auto estacionado afuera. Paso primero por la casa de Sai, y entrego el cuerpo de este a una señora de avanzada edad, que lo primero que dijo al ver al joven era "esta vivo o no?", lo mismo hizo con Shikamaru y kiba. Después paso por el departamento de Sasuke, cuando toco la puerta, una joven casi de su misma edad, pelo azulado y ojos color perla, la recibió. Supuso que se trataba de la chica de la que tanto hablaba su novio.

-hola!! Tu debes de ser Hinata.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa, la ojiperla solo asintió.- bien, te traigo un paquete.

"De seguro se equivoco", pensaba responder la joven.

-yo..yo. lamento mucho la molestia, usted es………..- tomo como pudo el cuerpo del menor, y le apoyo en el sofá.

-yo soy Ino. – a la ojiperla le sonaba ese nombre.

-la novia de Naruto?.

-claro!!, mucho gusto en conocerte, Naruto me ha hablado maravillas de ti.- la ojiperla se sonrojo levemente.-

-gracias, el también me ha hablado muchas cosas de usted.- Ino sonrio cuando vio a Hinata jugar con sus dedos.

-no me trates de usted trátame de tu, tutéame da lo mismo

-es..esta bien Ino,- esta vez miro al Uchiha que se quejaba entre sueños, y suspiro.- creo que lo llevare a su dormitorio. Como pudo quedar en este estado?- dijo inocentemente.

-acostúmbrate, yo tengo a Naruto hecho una plasta en el auto. Bien es mejor que me valla.- la rubia se despidió de Hinata y cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, se detuvo y se dirigió a la peli azul.

- escucha Hinata tendremos una fiesta este sábado, estas invitada.

-no, no creo que pueda asistir, tengo trabajo.- dijo a la vez que agachaba la cabeza.

-OH!!! No te preocupes dattebayo!!- maldito naruto- ya hablamos con él y acepto. Si tu aceptas vendremos por ti, te parece?

Hinata miro por un momento el cuerpo del pelinegro-a…acepto, gracias por invitarme.- dijo muy agradecida.

-bien, adiós.- ahora si ya no quedaba huella de la rubia.

Tomo como nota mental, agradecerle a Sasuke el permitirle asistir a la fiesta que realizarían y también la oportunidad de compartir con ellos.

Hinata cargo con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo del Uchiha hasta llevarlo a su habitación, con el pie abrió la puerta y lo recostó bruscamente en la cama, debido a su peso se le hacía imposible tenderlo con mas delicadeza. Corrió las frazadas y lo cubrió.

Por un momento se detuvo a observar el masculino rostro, su cara cambiaba totalmente era como un niño cansado, aunque este niño cansado de tanto beber, hasta le pareció adorable.

-que es lo que tanto miras- Hinata creyó que se desmayaría, esos negros ojos antes cerrados, ahora la miraban fijamente.

-yo..yo..yo nada- adorable?, hinata se separo rápidamente de la cama.- ne..Necesita algo, joven?

-sí,………..SAL DE AQUÍ!!!- grito enojado, el cuerpo de la ojiperla tembló, y antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta se encontraba fuera de la habitación.- MIERDA!- se acomodo como pudo en la cama y se paro como pudo, dirigiéndose al baño de su cuarto. Abrió la llave del lavabo y se mojo el rostro, las gotas de agua corrían por la piel de este.

Por un momento se dedico a observar su reflejo. Tendría que pedirle disculpas a la muchacha, ella no tenía la culpa de la borrachera de él, no era bueno pidiendo disculpas. Buscaría la forma de todos modos, además no le había hecho nada, solo lo llevo a su habitación, ni siquiera era molesta, se dedicaba especialmente a hacer su trabajo, y a veces ni notaba su presencia. Si, la verdad era que ella, estaba asiendo todo bien, y él se comportaba como todo un niño malcriado.

Sasuke volvió a su pieza, y se acomodo en la cama.

Mañana le pediría de alguna forma disculpas.

Habría una razón para que él la tratara así?, acaso hizo algo que le molestara?, es que solo su presencia le enfermaba?, porque entonces no se lo decía?, es que acaso era tan poca cosa que ni para decirle las cosas a la cara valía?, no lo sabía, pero si así iban a estar las cosas, mejor era retirarse. No quiera causarle molestias a nadie.

Hinata se dirigió a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras ella, y corrió directo al armario, saco de este un bolso color azul marino, y dentro del comenzó a guardar las pocas prendas de vestir que tenía.

Sus ojo empezaron a hincharse debido a sus lagrimas, y la debilidad comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

Con esfuerzo tomo el bolso y colgó en su hombro, antes de salir de la habitación, la miro por última vez, se recordó a ella misma pedirle perdón a Kaede la anciana con la que había compartido todo ese tiempo, la mujer había confiado en Hinata, he incluso fue capaz de mentir para que ella pudiese trabajar en aquel departamento, y ella como buen ejemplo de valentía huía, que se esperaba de ella en el futuro si ni siquiera era capaz de hacerle frente a los problemas, si en vez de armarse de valentía solo daba la espalda y preparaba sus piernas para correr.

Antes de que a su frágil mente volviera la imagen de la amable mujer, salió de su cuarto cerrando delicadamente la puerta para que el menor de los Uchihas no se diera cuenta de nada.

Cada paso que daba lo hacía con cuidado tanto que en vez de caminar parecía flotar.

Llegando al living marco el paso y su respiración volvió a la normalidad segura de que al llegar allí, no llegaría sonido alguno a los oídos de Sasuke. Siguió su camino sin percatarse de una pequeña mesa de centro que se cruzaba en su camino que al parecer no estaba de acuerdo con que ella se marchara. El golpe fue más fuerte de lo que se hubiera imaginado, y el sonido de los vidrios rotos retumbo en todo el departamento.

Sobando sus brazos se acuclillo, y puso ambas manos en señal de oración.

-por favor que no se despierte, por favor que no se despierte, por favor………..

-que mierda crees que haces- sasuke recorrió con su oscura mirada el desastre que había producido Hinata, hasta detenerse en ella, como podía ser tan torpe? Su intento de fuga, claramente había fallado- y bien? Qué esperas?

-yo..yo…yo lo siento mucho- se sentía una completa estúpida, quiso salir con la frente en alto, y por eso no vio la mesa en su camino, quedando en el suelo. Oh! Como le dolía el cuerpo- no…no quería seguir mo..molestándole con..con mi presencia.

Eso claramente no se lo esperaba, aun con el rastro de alcohol en su sangre, había entendido perfectamente el mensaje, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, es que claro, nunca antes en su departamento había estado una joven así, las que llegaban en solo segundos conocían su cama y después se creían con la libertad de hostigarlo todo el puto día, y ella, ella creyéndose la perfecta e indiferente a su presencia, le decía que prefería irse y dejarlo para no molestar.

-no te irás- hinata suspiro- escucha- solo kami sabía cuánto le costaría decir esto- siento lo que paso antes.

-co..co..como?- se disculpaba?

-no lo repetiré de nuevo si es lo que esperas- Hinata lo miro con los ojos algo llorosos- no tienes porque llorar.

-es..es..es que me duele mucho- _y ahora que le pasa esta, no es para tanto.- _me duele mu..mucho el cu..cuerpo.

Hinata se puso en pie, haciendo que los vidrios crujieran bajo ella. El Uchiha sonrío y con paso algo tambaleante desapareció en el pasillo, el lo que él no estuvo presente la ojiperla tomo su bolso, y lo acomodo en el sofá, al rato volvió él con una cajita de color blanco.

-ven- hinata se dedico a mirar con curiosidad la caja que llevaba el Uchiha en sus manos, que pensaba? Se pregunto ella- si no detenemos esa hemorragia de seguro y mueres.- aun no sabía a qué se refería, hasta que sintió algo húmedo deslizarse por su mano derecha, en ese momento sus ojos se salieron de orbita, el solo ver y sentir la sangre fluir hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

-bien.

-kyaaaa!!!- no supo en que instante el menor de ojos ónix, la levanto y la saco de aquel desastre que tenía bajo sus pies- jo..joven, no tie…tiene por…porque ha..hacer esto- el morocho se dedico a observarla y sonrió, el color de sus mejillas en serio era cómico.

Tenía miedo, si miedo, no porque creyera que aquel hombre le hiciese daño, menos aun al darse cuenta que iban camino a la habitación de Sasuke, el miedo era que en el estado en el que se encontraba él, volviera a sentir el acogedor suelo. Gracias al cielo y a todos los santos llegaron a la pieza, esta vez fue Sasuke quien acomodo a Hinata en su cama, el rojo de Hinata sobrepasaba cualquier límite.

-yo..yo lamento haber intentado huir- dijo realmente apenada, aun mas cuando sintió la pesada mirada de él sobre ella.

_Porque te disculpas, es entendible que lo intentaras, es normal el huir de lo que nos hace mal._

-hmp, no importa- dijo restándole importancia al hecho, preocupándose más por la herida en la palma de la mano, con mucho cuidado comenzó a limpiar el corte con algodón y después derramo sobre este el liquido de una pequeña botellita sin preocuparse de que fuera a mojar su cama, cuando ya la herida dejara de sangrar puso sobre ella una bendita al notar que era demasiado pequeña puso otras más.- supongo que así sanara- hinata vio maravillada el trabajo del ojinegro, como si fuera algo fuera de lo normal.

-no..no sabía que su..supiera pri..meros auxilios- dijo con un brillo en los ojos que al pelinegro logro estremecer.

-para ser sincero….no tengo idea de eso, solo improvise, si mañana amaneces muerta, es porque no resulto como esperábamos.- está vez fue el Uchiha quien se rió al ver la cara desfigurada por el terror que sentía la chica.

-en..en serio?- él levanto rápidamente la mirada, posándose en el rostro de la muchacha, su rostro era tan inocente, y tal vez por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana le parecía hasta angelical. Baka. Pensó para sí mismo, como podía estar pensando tantas estupideces? De seguro era el alcohol.- que..que pasa?- dijo ella sacando del trance en el que se encontraba Sasuke, pronto se dio cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-nada.- dijo cortante.- Hinata, Naruto me pidió que te invitara a una fiesta este sábado- porque lo hizo? Ni idea, pero ya que, si ya estaba hecho.

-la señorita Ino me invito- Sasuke observo cada movimiento facial de Hinata, cuando escucho "señorita Ino", le dieron ganas de reír a carcajadas, solo tuvo que aguatarse.

Así ambos pasaron la noche, entre cortos comentarios, y una que otra risa que se le escapaba a la Tanaka de los labios. Sasuke por su parte no podía creer que la chica le hiciera sonreír tantas veces ni Naruto le conseguía sacar más de una sonrisa con sus estupideces tampoco podía sacarle más de cuatro comentarios en un día, pero ella, ella era diferente o al menos se hacía la diferente, pero si algo debía admitir era que lo hacía muy bien.

_-no, no podre soportarlo por mucho más tiempo, Aiko, no soportare por mucho más tiempo esta mentira- dijo la mujer a tiempo que de sus ojos corrían amargas lágrimas, lágrimas de arrepentimiento, dolor._

_-Naomi, por favor entiéndelo, tendremos que seguir con esto, no, no podemos dar marcha atrás. Ellos, ellos no asesinarían!!! Yo no quiero que te lastimen, no me lo perdonaría jamás- el hombre de ojos color miel al igual que su mujer, denotaba tristeza, preocupación. El jamás se perdonaría que por su culpa lastimaran a la única mujer que amaba, menos aun a su hija, si, para él era su hija, el tiempo se había encargado de fortalecer ese lazo tan sagrado, tan puro, y tan fuerte._

_Mamá no llores, por favor, no le grites a papá, por favor, no peleen._

_La niña en ese entonces de tan solo cinco años, escuchaba como sus padres se gritaban y alegaban por causas aún desconocidas para ella y aunque se lo explicaran, su infantil mente no lo entendería. _

_Sus lágrimas al igual que las de su madre no dejaban de fluir, su inocente rostro quedaba marcado por el húmedo recorrido de aquella._

_Madre, padre_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente tratando de habituarse a la luz del sol que golpeaba sin piedad sus débiles perlas. Se sentía tan cómoda, tan, tan malditamente perturbada por aquel sueño, si, aquel sueño, hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con sus padres, pero este sueño era especial, los anteriores solo eran vagas imágenes en su estado onírico, pero aquel, lo recordaba poco pero en fin, lo recordaba aquello había acontecido hace mucho.

Su cuerpo se tenso cuando sintió un suave aliento rozar su oreja derecha, que había sido eso?,

No le tomo importancia, _puede ser el gato, _se puso a analizar lo del gato, que ella supiera no existía minino alguno en el departamento, y según Kaede, no podían tener mascotas allí porque el menor de los Uchihas era alérgico a estos. Y si no era un gato que era?. Hinata se movió un poco entre las sabanas para acomodarse y poder ver mejor, cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, es mas estuvieron a punto de caérsele, que hacía "él" en su cama, no, que hacía ella en la cama de él, fue tanto el asombro de hinata que el suelo la volvió a acoger en sus cómodos brazos. Hinata agradeció al cielo que Sasuke no despertara, seguramente no despertaría hasta dentro de un buen rato, cogió con sus manos la sabana enredada en su pie izquierdo, y se soltó del amarre, con paso cauteloso salió del cuarto.

Ya fuera se apoyo en la blanca pared, viniendo a su mente las imágenes de la noche anterior miro su mano derecha confirmando la veracidad de sus recuerdos al ver su mano aun con el improvisado trabajo de Sasuke suspiro.

Sasuke aun dormía, Hinata ya había limpiado el desastre de su intento de fuga y solo esperaba que él despertara para poder desayunar, o mejor dicho almorzar ya que la hora estaba bastante avanzada como para considerarlo desayuno.

El sonido del timbre hizo que saliera de sus quehaceres y se dirigiera a la puerta, cuando hubo llegado la abrió lentamente, sin saber que en su lugar el menor jamás la hubiese abierto.

Lo que vio la dejo sin habla, la persona que se encontraba en frente de ella, era muy similar a Sasuke, no solo por su excesiva seriedad.

-hola- dijo el hombre, con tono algo amable- soy Uchiha Itachi, mucho gusto.- haciendo una leve inclinación, tomo la mano de la Tanaka y la beso delicadamente como si se tratara de la más fina pieza.

-ho..hola- dijo aun sorprendida, y algo sonrojada.

-tú debes de ser la novia de mi pequeño hermano,- ahora las mejillas de hinata no estaban sonrojadas, estaban de un rojo intenso- hermosa, demasiado hermosa.

-que mierda haces aquí- la voz proveniente del pasillo sonaba sorprendentemente molesta, el solo escucharlo a Hinata se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

-Sasuke, que le alegría volver a verte hermanito- el recién llegado que antes se encontraba en la entrada ahora se sentaba cómodamente en el sofá, pasando por alto la sorpresa de Hinata, y la cara de rinoceronte de su querido hermano.

-jo..joven Sasuke, yo..yo los de..dejo solos- se sintió realmente apenada cuando los dos pares de profundos y penetrantes ojos oscuros se posaron en ella.

-no tienes porque irte cuñadita- otra vez el rojo.

-ella no es tu cuñada Itachi, reemplaza a Kaede- dijo Sasuke sumamente frío.

-Oh! Con razón, la encontré demasiado linda, como para un amargado y desagradable como tú, cómo te llamas hermosa- Sasuke tuvo que inhalar hondo para no lanzarse sobre su hermano.

Hinata inclino la cabeza para que así no pudieran notar la cara de tomate que tenía en ese momento,- yo..yo me…me llamo, Hinata, Tanaka Hinata.- no era para menos, jamás en su vida había recibido tanto elogios por parte de hombre, menos de uno realmente atractivo.

-te he preguntado qué haces aquí, contesta, para que te marches luego.

-bien Hinata puedes quedarte después de todo también te interesara,- ahora se dirigía a Sasuke- bueno hermanito lamento decirte que tus deseos no podrán ser cumplidos, ya que te agradara saber esto,- gran silencio- me quedare aquí por un mes. No les parece perfecto.

Quien dijo que este era serio?,

**Hola a todos aquí vengo con el sgte, capitulo, sé que me he tardado demasiado, pero debido a mis estudios no he tenido tiempo para actualizar, ojala sea de su agrado **

**Mis sinceros agradecimientos a: **

_**Hitomi black dark**_**: me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado al igual que el anterior.**

_**Kierinahana**_**: en serio espero que te siga gustando mi fic, lo del apellido de hinata de porque es Tanaka y Hyuga lo sabrás muy pronto, bueno ni tan pronto, pero en este capi e dejado una pista. No creas que me olvide de su apellido, kami. Gracias por todo.**

_**ETOLPLOW-KUN**_**: me alegra muxo que te haya gustado esta historia a pesar de no gustarte mucho el sasuhina. Muchas gracias.**

_**Hikaru-Ringo**_**: gracias por tu reviews, me gusto mucho tu comentario me dio muchos ánimos de seguir. Me inspire en la parte donde ino y naruto se conocen por qué bueno, esta más que claro que esos son una pareja de locos. **

_**Gesy**_**: tu realmente me alegras cada vez que escribo, en serio, me deja muy satisfecha el hecho de que en cada fic que he escrito, aparezcas tú, con esos agradables comentarios, espero que te guste este capitulo. Gracias.**

_**Princezzhina-dark:**_** hola, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer, y además dejar reviews.**

**Si en realidad no pensé mucho en la muerte de la madre Hinata, es muy triste, pero no te preocupes los momentos de felices de hinata serán pocos…….si bien es así los momentos felices serna realmente gratificantes para ella. Gracias por todo ja ne.**

**También quisiera agradecer a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer este fic, y también a los que lo agregaron a sus favoritos.**

**Nos vemos………………………….**


End file.
